Nowhere to Run
Nowhere to Run are the thirtieth and thirty-first episodes of Season 11 of Degrassi. It aired as a hour-long special, and the mid-season Halloween special on MuchMusic on October 24, 2011 and November 18, 2011 on TeenNick. Main Plot After the wedding between Glen Martin and Helen Edwards, Jake begins to believe his feelings for Clare are unrequited and escapes to his cabin with some friends, hoping one last summer bash will help him move on. Alli, one of the invited guests, is devastated when she discovers that Dave had sex with another girl while she was away at Science camp, although he states that he ended things with the other girl. After everyone leaves for the party, Clare gets a phone call from Bianca, who is looking to get a hold of Drew so that she and Adam can find a missing XBox controller. She tells Clare about the cabin party, and eventually decides that the two will crash the party. The two arrive just in time to catch Jake and Alli sharing a kiss. Clare, heartbroken and betrayed, runs away into the woods once the power in the Cabin goes out and Jake and Drew leave the cabin in search of Clare. The boys become increasingly scared after finding Clare's bloody headband, not knowing that the blood was a result of Clare tripping and cutting her hand. After being missing for a few hours, Clare is found by Eli, who was invited to the party but came late because he had to take a bus and bike his way to the cabin. He explains that he arrived at the cabin only to find a terrified Alli and Bianca, who told him that Clare was missing in the woods. The two share a brief moment before Jake and Drew find them and bring both of them back to the cabin. Jake and Clare finally talk, and Clare reveals that she had thought about kissing Eli to get back at Jake for kissing Alli. Jake reveals that Alli was the one that kissed him first and that he regrets kissing her back more than anything. They realize they both have feelings for each other even though their parents are married and Clare and Jake will now live in the same house, but finally accept those feelings and rekindle their relationship. Sub Plot Katie returns from her soccer tournament to find that Bianca spent the summer getting close to Drew’s family. She is convinced that Bianca wants to steal Drew, and becomes even more paranoid when Bianca arrives at the cabin with Clare. Throughout the night, the girls are throwing insults at one another. When Katie goes into an outside shed to stay with Marisol while she smokes some weed that she found in Jake's couch, she starts venting to Marisol about her feelings regarding Bianca. As Marisol fills the shed with the smoke from her joint, Katie starts to get high from the secondhand smoke and becomes even more paranoid, although she was just giggly at first. The girls realize that the shed door was locked from the outside, Katie is convinced that it's Bianca trying to get Katie out of the way so that she can make her move on Drew. Katie finally decides to force her way out of the shed and finds a chainsaw on the wall. She cuts down the door and the girls run screaming out of the shed. Katie confronts Bianca about her jealousy and paranoia, and Bianca makes fun of her before revealing that she locked the shed door as a prank when she went outside to roast marshmallows at the fire. Katie keeps yelling at Bianca until finally, Bianca tells her that she has no intention of stealing Drew and that Katie clearly doesn't trust him if she can't stand the thought of another girl being friends with him. Katie realizes that she cannot allow her jealousy to get the best of her and tells Drew to walk Bianca alone to her broken down car in the woods the next morning, finally trusting him. Third Plot Jake tells a frightening story about the murderous previous owners of the cabin, and no one is scared as much as Marisol. A prank pulled by Katie and Drew only serve to frighten her even more to the point where she is convinced that Clare is going to be murdered and that Drew and Jake will be attacked as well. She finds weed in the sofa and decides to smoke it when Katie says that she'll make Marisol some herbal tea to calm her down. Katie goes with Marisol to a shed outside to make sure she's okay while smoking, but gets high from the secondhand smoke. The girls realize when they want to leave that the shed is locked from the outside and that they're trapped. Unable to get out, the girls attempt to dig a hole underneath the door with a garden shovel but end up finding an old, buried box containing the rings of the previous owners, and are horrified, believing that it's a sign Jake's story was real. Katie finds a chainsaw on the wall and cuts down the door, only to discover that Bianca had been the one to lock the tool shed door as a prank. When everyone returns safely to the cabin, Marisol spots someone in the woods and screams, though nobody believes her at first. Drew and Eli look outside and see someone approaching the cabin and picking up the chainsaw that Katie left on the ground. They scream and everyone calls for Jake. He comes into the living room and tries to keep everyone calm, although he is afraid as well, and grabs an axe. The group huddles together in fear as Jake unlocks the door. The door opens and everyone screams again, only to find that it's Jake's father and Clare's mother, who returned early from their honeymoon and came up to the cabin when they hear that Jake had decided to throw a party. Jake asks his father about the story and the rings, and his father says that he found the rings when he bought the cabin and decided to bury them under the toolshed. His father then tells the kids that they have to fix his door before they return to the city, and they all go outside to fix it, finally calm knowing that the parents are with them. Trivia= *The title of this episode is named after the song "Nowhere To Run" by KISS. *This is the first time since Breakaway (2) that the Canadian viewers get to see the episode before the American viewers. *This episode is the fourth to take place during Summer Vacation. The prior three were School's Out!, Mother and Child Reunion, and Degrassi Takes Manhattan while the next one was Summertime. *This episode marks the first time in Degrassi history that stepsiblings have been in a relationship. * Now or Never episodes will be played back-to-back leading up to the premiere of Nowhere to Run ''on TeenNick. * Darcy wasn't seen or mentioned in this episode, even though it was her mother's wedding, although there was deleted scene where it is mentioned that Darcy sent her mother a fertility statue. *Jake and Alli kiss in this episode. *Eli finds Clare in the woods before Jake and Drew. *This episode contained a lot of foreshadowing and set up many plots such as: **There was a bag of marijuana in Jake's couch, Marisol finds it and smokes it with Katie in the shed. This foreshadows the later revealed fact that Jake is a regular pot smoker, and also foreshadows that Katie will later develop a drug problem. **Dave mentions to Alli that he cheated on her with a girl over the summer, without mentioning Jacinta's name. This sets up the plot for the Dave-Alli-Jacinta Love Triangle. **Eli is seen riding his bike and being in the outdoors, like his therapist suggested in an earlier episode. This foreshadows his more controlled and happy behavior in Season 11.5. **Clare is shown growing jealous of any girl who talks to Jake, and even chooses her relationship with her step-brother over her friendship with best-friend after a confused Alli kisses him. This sets up the plot for Clare to become obsessive with Jake and enemies with Alli and Jenna. **This episode is the first time Bianca and Katie directly discuss their hatred for each other over their feelings for Drew. Katie begins letting her guard down and trusting Drew with Bianca - setting up the plot of the Drew-Bianca-Katie Love Triangle. |-| Gallery= Degrassi-Special-Eli.jpg File:Alli Looking At Someone Possibly Jake.jpg File:Clare & Bianca's Shocked Expressions When They See Jake & Alli Kiss.jpg File:Jake & Alli Kissing & Clare & Bianca Watching.jpg File:Jake & Alli Kissing Close-Up.jpg File:Jake & Alli Looking At Clare & Bianca Watching Them.jpg File:Jake & Alli Moving Away From Each Other When They See Clare & Bianca With Clare Shocked & Bianca 'Hmph'.jpg File:Jake & Alli Sitting By The Fire Roasting Marshmallows With Their Faces Close To Each Other With Bianca & Clare Watching From Behind.jpg File:Jake & Alli Sitting By The Fire With Alli Roasting Marshmallows & Looking At Each Other.jpg File:Jake & Alli Talking By His Truck.jpg File:Jake Holding Marisol In Her Bikini Bridal Style With Jake Looking At Alli & Alli Smiling.jpg File:Marisol In Her Bikini Hugging Jake With Her Legs Wrapped Around His Waist With Jake Smiling At Alli.jpg File:Marisol In Her Bikini Running From The Katie's Car To Jake Leaving Katie & Drew By Her Car.jpg File:Power Saw Cutting Through Cabin Door.jpg File:The Fire Where Jake & Alli Kiss.jpg File:The Fire Where Jake & Alli Kiss & Jake's Cabin.jpg Degrassi-Promo.jpg File:Bianca & Drew Talking & Katie Spying From A Distance.jpg File:Clare & Alli Talking By Jake's Truck With Jake Standing In Between The Girls & Bianca Watching From A Distance With Her Arms Crossed & The Girls Far Apart & Alli Apologizing.jpg File:Clare & Alli Talking By Jake's Truck Standing Closer To Each Other Than They Were Before & Alli Apologizing & Clare Listening.jpg File:Clare & Jake Talking The Morning After With Jake Grinning & Clare Smiling Slightly.jpg File:Clare Listening To Alli Apologize But Not Really Wanting To Hear It.jpg File:Clare Standing By The Back Of Jake's Truck & Eli By His Bike Looking At Clare & Alli Looking At The Two.jpg File:Close-Up Of Alli Apologizing To Clare & Looking A Mess.jpg File:Drew & Bianca Talking & Marisol & Katie Watching.jpg File:Drew Looking Uncomfortably At Bianca & Katie.jpg File:Eli Smirking At Clare Happily.jpg File:Katie Looking Angry At Bianca & Drew Talking.jpg File:Marisol Looking At Katie Watching Bianca & Drew Talk.jpg Deg-Halloween.jpg Marisolly.jpg nowhere-to-run-bianca.jpg nowhere-to-run-clare.jpg nowhere-to-run-drew.jpg nowhere-to-run-eli.jpg eclarecake.jpg File:Normal d11 july14 ss 0194.jpg File:Normal degrassi run 06HR.JPG File:Normal degrassi run 11HR.JPG File:Normal degrassi run 14HR.JPG 320582_10150373805704119_54557829118_8231779_1184566574_n.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_006.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_009.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_015.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_017.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_031.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_032.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_035.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_038.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_039.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_040.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_043.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_052.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_059.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_060.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_061.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_062.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_063.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_065.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_067.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_072.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_073.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_075.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_085.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_090.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_092.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_108.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_110.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_114.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_117.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_119.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_121.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_127.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_141.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_144.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_146.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_149.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_151.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_160.jpg i dun wanna.jpg withmyexxx.jpg yesisehhh.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_164.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_168.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_177.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_179.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_181.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_183.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_201.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_202.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_206.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_210.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_211.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_215.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_216.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_222.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_234.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_236.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_240.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_246.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_249.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_258.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_261.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_269.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_273.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_278.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_281.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_287.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_291.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_298.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_309.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_311.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_323.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_325.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_348.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_351.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_352.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_355.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_359.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_360.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_366.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_367.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_372.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_385.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_392.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_400.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_413.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_415.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_416.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_419.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_425.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_428.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_432.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_434.jpg 23wpvl3.jpg Glenhellen.jpg Dreli3.png Noweheretorundreli.png |-| Promos= *TeenNick's Nowhere to Run Promo 1 {10-29-2011} *Degrassi: Nowhere to Run TeenNick Promo {10-29-2011} *Degrassi: Now or Never Marathon TeenNick Promo {11-05-2011} *Degrassi Season 11.5 Sneak Peek {11-05-2011} *Degrassi: Nowhere to Run TeenNick Promo {11-04-2011} *Degrassi: Now or Never Marathon Promo {11-09-2011} *Degrassi: Nowhere to Run TeenNick Promo {11-11-2011} *Degrassi: Nowhere to Run TeenNick Promo {11-15-2011} *Degrassi: Nowhere to Run Sneak Peek {11-14-2011} *Degrassi on MTV's 10 on Top {11-12-2011} *Nowhere To Run Week: Day 1 *Nowhere To Run Week: Day 2 *Degrassi: Nowhere to Run Week: Day 5 {11-15-2011} |-| Cast= '''Regular Cast' (Ordered Alphabetically) *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres Guest Starring *Graham Abbey as Glen Martin *Ruth Marshall as Helen Martin Supporting Cast *Keith Dinicol as Minister Fred Absences *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Jacob Neayem as Mo Mashkour *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton *Spencer van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp |-| Quotes= *Bianca (To Alli): "In the horror movies, bad stuff happen to people who go out of the woods. And considering you're the skanky bitch in this scenario...you die first." *Bianca (To Clare about Jake): "Please girl. You love your step-brother." *Bianca: "Oh my God! He’s outside! He wants to kill us...or kidnap a virgin! Clare, Katie, sacrifice yourselves!" *Marisol: "You think this is funny? You didn’t hear what Jake told us! There’s someone out there, a murderer, and he walks at night with a fire poker!" *Clare: "Jake? Alli?" Bianca: "Now that's just wrong." *Marisol: "Ugh, kill me now." Drew: "Hey. Don't mind if I do." *Bianca (To Katie): "If you can’t trust Drew in a room with another girl, you’ll never last. Good luck with your relationship, honey. Real stable." *Katie (To Marisol): "You want to smoke something you found in a couch?" Bianca: "Looks legit. Try it." *Katie (To Marisol about Bianca): "Starts with B and rhymes with... actually it doesn't rhyme with anything... sucks for her!" *Jake: "Allli kissed me." Clare: "Really?" Jake: "Yeah. Kissing her back was the stupidest thing I've ever done." *Marisol: "There's something in the woods!!" Drew: "Could someone please sedate her?" *Jake: "Everyone stay calm." Drew: "Calm? Then why do you have an axe man?" *Katie: "Clare still mad at you?" Alli: "Leave it to me to lose Dave and my best friend in less than 24 hours. (Sarcastically) Back to school's gonna be so fun." *Marisol: (To Katie & Alli): "The bus is leaving this hell hole. Let's go." *Jake: "Hey. Feel better after the shower?" Clare: "Much. Are you eating my face?" Jake: "Only if you let me." Clare: "Gross." Both: (Laugh) *Bianca (About Clare): "The girl came all the way up here for her step-brother. Then found him kissing Bhandari." *Drew (To Katie): "We've been watching a lot of horror movies." Bianca: "(Laughs): Yeah. When you're not hiding under a blanket." Drew: (Laughs) *Eli: (To Clare): "Stop... you're overwhelming me with details." *Clare: (To Eli): "Is it weird to be glad you were the one to find me?" *Jake: (About Clare): "Eli, you found her." Eli: "I did." *Alli: "So you have murderers with fire pokers and wolves. Anything else?" Jake: "Oh. No, there are a few coyotes too." *Bianca: "Don't answer it." Alli: "What if it's Clare and Jake?" *Bianca: (About Clare ignoring and glaring at Alli): "Someone's frosty." *Alli: (To Bianca): "Excuse me? This coming fom Boiler Room Bianca ring a bell? you and Drew, my boyfriend at the time?" *Jake: (To Alli about Hooking-Up with someone over the Summer when he was away from Clare): "I thought about it. Even though we were broken up, it still felt like it'd be cheating." *Alli: "What was that?" Jake: "Ah, probably just a wolf." Alli: "A wolf? You can't just shrug and say 'wolf'." Jake: "(Laughs): Sorry." *Jake: (About Clare): "You think she'll ever forgive me?" Drew: "Maybe. If you find her and save her from the 'dark scary woods'. (Laughs)" Jake: (Laughs) *Marisol: (To Drew and Katie): "Screw you! Screw both of you!" *Bianca: (To Alli): "That's different, you weren't my best friend forever. *Bianca: (To Alli): "I've never roasted a marshmallow before, interested?" *Marisol: "Guys I'm actually really scared." Drew: "Y-You're kidding right?" *Marisol: "Tell your boyfriend to stop talking to me like that!" Katie: "Drew come on." Drew: "Come on it's (makes a ghost noise)" |-| Featured Music= *'"The Sun Shines At Night" by The Submarines 'took place at the end of the episode. *'"Celebrate Love" by Michou 'took place during the wedding scene. *'"Legendary" by Mr. Downstairs 'as they're driving away from the cabin. |-| Links= *Watch Nowhere to Run (Part 1) on YouTube *Watch Nowhere to Run (Part 2) on YouTube *Watch Nowhere to Run on Youtube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Halloween Category:Season 11 Category:Season 11 Episodes